This application is copending with U.S. patent application Ser. No. 059,346 filed June 8, 1987, for "Cathode Material For Use In Lithium Electrochemical Cell And Lithium Electrochemical Cell Including Said Cathode Material" by Michelle C. Uchiyama, Steven M. Slane, and Mark A. Salamon, and assigned to a common assignee. In that application, there is disclosed a cathode for use in a lithium electrochemical cell in which the cathode active material includes the mixed-metal oxide V.sub.9 Mo.sub.6 O.sub.40 and solid solutions of it with V.sub.2 O.sub.5 or MoO.sub.3. Though the approach of using a mixed metal oxide as in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 059,346 stabilizes the structure of the cathode material during the discharge of the lithium electrochemical cell, it would be desirable to achieve an even greater stability, that is, to be able to discharge the lithium electrochemical cell to even lower voltages thus increasing the capacity of the cell.